O Gato e a Fênix
by Uhura
Summary: Eu e Dumbledore somos colegas e amigos há muitos anos, é estranho pensar que... uma simples conversa pode mudar completamente o rumo de nosso relacionamento. Nada foi planejado, nada foi ensaiado... As coisas simplesmente estão acontecendo. Talvez fosse mesmo pra ser assim. Acho que é isso que chamam de destino. [Fanfic gêmea de A Fênix e o Gato, escrita em co-autoria com a Pearl]
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Hoje é aniversário da minha amiga e ídola Pearll, a diva do ADMM. Ela está completando 21 anos - à propósito, a mesma idade com que Minerva virou professora em Hogwarts. Eu estive pensando em preparar algum tipo de surpresa, mas ela disse que queria de presente uma outra coisa. Nós escrevemos esta história juntas há já algum tempo, só que não terminamos ainda, acabamos deixando guardada pra continuar depois. Temos muitos projetos engavetados (dezenas, de verdade, temos muito mais idéias do que tempo pra escrever), e não estava nos planos retomar esse aqui tão cedo. Mas, a aniversariante pediu, então aí está! Essa vai ser uma fic diferente das outras, postada em duas versões: POV da Minerva e POV do Albus. Procurem "A fênix e o gato" na lista de fics da Pearll ou colem "/s/8719330/1/" aí no navegador, depois do fanfiction ponto net. As duas fics poderão ser lidas separadamente, isso não vai atrapalhar o entendimento, mas acho que ler ao mesmo tempo seria bem mais legal, viu? Espero que gostem, deixem reviews e parabéns pra aniversariante! Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**O Gato e a Fênix**  
**- 1 -**

Atribulada, é assim que é a minha manhã de sexta-feira. Nada diferente das outras. Quatro aulas seguidas e muitos trabalhos escolares a se corrigir. Perfeitamente normal, eu diria. Quando, por fim, encontro algum tempo livre, puxo um pergaminho, molho a pena na tinta esmeralda de sempre, e me ponho a escrever a Albus – na noite anterior, conversávamos via lareira, então de repente nossa conexão se perdeu... meu flu tinha se esgotado e, pelo adiantado da hora, eu resolvi simplesmente deixar pra lá e ir dormir. A verdade é que parece-me deseducado da minha parte, no entanto... espero que ele entenda mesmo assim. Eu lhe envio uma coruja antes do almoço, me desculpando e o convidando para uma partida de xadrez mais tarde. Há algum tempo que não usamos o tabuleiro, e eu já estou sentindo falta (aproveito para alfinetá-lo, perguntando se anda evitando de jogar comigo deliberadamente, por conta da derrota certa). Ele não aparece no Salão para o almoço, a resposta só chega no meio da tarde, e ela diz assim:

_"Sossegue, minha querida. Sabia que deveria haver algum motivo, nunca pensaria em nenhum tipo de indelicadeza vinda de ti. Muito embora eu merecesse, ora essa, importuná-la tão tarde da noite! O caso é que eu tinha compromissos pela manhã – como, aliás, os tive o dia todo – e acabou sendo bom ir recolher-me também. Na verdade acabo de chegar do Ministério... Mas não se preocupe que não pretendo aborrecê-la falando sobre os problemas corriqueiros que Cornélio delegou a mim, devido à sua total falta de objetividade.  
Evitá-la, eu? Por que, se mesmo as derrotas mais desastrosas que me propiciou foram mais agradáveis que as vitórias que tive sobre qualquer outro adversário? Pelo contrário: estou ansioso por mais uma partida, embora deva lhe confessar que não tenho a menor intenção de deixar que meu rei sucumba, mesmo perante o talento incomparável de uma enxadrista do teu porte.  
Atenciosamente,  
Albus."_

É claro que essa carta, como a maioria das que vêm de Albus, me põe um belo sorriso nos lábios. Não respondo de imediato, porque exatamente no instante em que pego a pena, entram três alunos trazendo reclamações e problemas. Nada muito grave, mas custa alguns pontos da Grifinória, uma detenção para dois terceiranistas dos meus, e é o que me basta para me por um tanto quanto aborrecida. Quando saem, respiro fundo, torno a me sentar detrás de minha mesa e volto novamente minha atenção a Albus.

Respondo-lhe que jamais me importuna, o que é com certeza nada mais que a verdade. Me abstenho de dizer-lhe que, muito pelo contrário, nada me faz melhor que sua companhia ou uma coruja assim tão gentil no meio tarde. Desconto meu aborrecimento em Fudge, falando algumas verdades (que eu normalmente guardaria pra mim) sobre o que acho dele, de seu comportamento e postura. Termino minha coruja retomando o assunto da partida que tinhamos marcado e o provocando um pouco mais, na esperança de incitá-lo à competição. Melhor que vencer é vencer um jogo particularmente desafiador. E Albus pode ser muito desafiador quando quer.

Pouco depois, ele me escreve de volta. Sua coruja diz o seguinte:

_"Muita bondade a sua, minha querida, dispor sempre de bom grado de seu precioso tempo para conversar com um velho tolo como eu. "_

Nesse momento, eu sorrio e balanço a cabeça. _Eu é que devia estar agradecendo, meu caro._ Típico dele, e, admito, encantador.

_"Peço que não se aborreça com Cornélio. É um bom homem, a despeito de sua inegável inépcia. E se faço o que faço não é somente pelo bem de nosso querido ministro, mas sim visando à comunidade mágica em si. Não me aborreço com isso, embora tenha de admitir que me tome um tempo que eu poderia gastar em atividades mais agradáveis e em melhor companhia. Mas, mesmo assim, fico contente que se preocupe comigo e o mau uso que tenho feito dos poucos momentos que deveriam ser de folga.  
Pelo contrário, jamais almejaria amolecer seu coração competitivo! És como és, imperiosa e determinada. E é exatamente assim que gosto de ti, mesmo quando está tripudiando de mim e minha desatenção ao tabuleiro.  
Aguardando-a,  
Albus"_

Sorrio e guardo o pergaminho. Tenho ainda três aulas a dar, e depois já poderei me encaminhar para a menor das torres. E assim o é. Ao me ver, por fim, sozinha em sala-de-aula mais uma vez, organizo rapidamente o material e, com um floreio de varinha, alinho as carteiras e cadeiras de modo mui reto. Deixo a sala em seguida, a trancando por fora, e, desbravando o mar de alunos que se lançava revolto em todas as direções, sigo diretamente para o gabinete do diretor.

Logo antes de alcançar a gárgula, paro por um momento a chamar a atenção de um grupo de terceiranistas que faz algazarra. Pergunto-lhes, de modo sério, quantos pontos gostariam de perder hoje, se acalmam instantaneamente. Disfarço o sorriso e os vejo, muito quietos, tomarem cada qual seu próprio rumo. Dou a senha à gárgula e, ao pisar no primeiro degrau da escada em caracol, sou levada diretamente à porta mui antiga, na qual, com os nós dos dedos, bato duas vezes de modo mui firme. Espero (o parafraseando) tripudiar um pouco mais de sua desatenção ao tabuleiro.

– Entre, minha cara.

A voz rouca de Albus sempre me faz sentir bem-vinda. E quando aquele convite, o mesmo, já repetido tantas vezes, soa do outro lado da porta, não posso deixar de sorrir de leve por um instante. Giro a maçaneta e empurro a porta, para em seguida dar alguns passos gabinete à dentro. Meus olhos o procuram, e, não o encontrando detrás de sua mesa, seguem sua busca em volta. Está diante da lareira, na mesma poltrona de sempre. Quantas partidas de xadrez já não jogamos ali?

O lusco-fusco do fim de tarde me põe em dúvida quanto a dizer "boa tarde" ou "boa noite", então, por um momento, não digo nada, apenas caminho para mais perto dele. Todo o resto gabinete tem um certo ar de requinte muito menos acolhedor que esta pequena parte do ambiente, composta pelas poltronas, onde eu mesma me sento muitas vezes, pelo tapete antigo que cobre o chão de pedra e pela lareira na qual, nesse mesmo instante, chamas muito vivas crepitam graciosamente. Sorrio quando nossos olhos se encontraram. A verdade é que ele exerce um estranho magnetismo sobre mim, diante do qual é impossível não sorrir. E isso é algo que eu mesma faço questão de não explicar, receosa de que tipo de implicações essa explicação poderia trazer. Sem esperar um convite, já perguntando, me sento, a ficar quase de frente pra ele:

– Tarde produtiva?

– Moderadamente – ele me responde, mui tranquilo. Eu apenas assinto com a cabeça.

Ajeito, então, os óculos, que, teimosos, me escorregam nariz a baixo. Pouso as mãos sobre braços da poltrona. Veludo macio. E me ponho a fitá-lo com bastante tranquilidade. É um amigo muito querido, Albus, e uma companhia primorosamente agradável. Merece muito mais que sorrisos ou que qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha a oferecer. A despeito disso, atrevo-me a admitir que todos os sorrisos que economizo em sala de aula, dou-os a Albus, quando estamos à sós. Por vezes me pergunto se ele nota isso, se nota o quanto sua companhia me põe à vontade, me faz bem. Há anos que tenho um pouco de medo de ter meus sorrisos interpretados incorretamente. Ou pior, de os ter interpretados corretamente. Infelizmente, nunca me foi possível dissimular por completo o carinho imenso que trago no peito. Talvez possa guardar boa parte dele só pra mim, mas um pedacinho sempre haverá de restar a ser visto por ele próprio e por todos.

– Eu mesma estou, admito, um tanto cansada. Tive, há não muito, dois horários seguidos com o terceiro ano, Grifinória e Sonserina. Estavam terrivelmente agitados hoje. Compreendo a ansiedade, no entanto, já que amanhã farão sua primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Mesmo assim... gostaria de os ter pego mais calmos, há ainda muito conteúdo a ser visto. Estou bem mais adiantada com o terceiro Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

Sossegado, como sempre, Albus se pôs em pé a buscar uma garrafa de licor. O acompanho com os olhos enquanto ele a encontra e abre.

– Ah, sim, Hogsmeade. Admito que mal dei pela semana passando.

Assinto, meneando a cabeça. Também a mim a semana passou voando. O vejo baixar os olhos, se pondo a servir com muito cuidado a primeira taça. É um homem muito minucioso, Albus. Proibo-me severamente de considerar se seria igualmente minucioso em _todos _os seus atos. Tento então conter o sorriso impróprio que de repente insiste em repuxar o canto de meus lábios. O caso é que por vezes me acomentem pensamentos, de um tipo que nunca deveria ter. Tento sempre cortá-los pela raiz antes que se tornem fortes o bastante pra me tomar por completo a mente. No entanto, e infelizmente, nem sempre é possível conter a imaginação.

– Imagino que também estará presente para cuidar deles, e que provavelmente também já tem companhia para a ocasião.

Ele, é claro, se refere a Elphinstone. Nós temos nos visto com certa frequencia e trocado corujas. É um bom amigo e um bom homem, infelizmente insiste na insanidade de me desposar. Admito que, em parte, a culpa é minha. Cometi a estupidez de... tentar. Sabia que não daria certo. Porque, por mais que fosse bem apessoado, e uma companhia agradável, lhe falta algo. Aquele algo que nos faz querer desesperadamente estar próximo. Que nos faz querer... algo além.

Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que tinha me aproximado de alguém romanticamente, então resolvi seguir os conselhos de Pomona, e... foi desastroso. Se havia algo lá de interessante antes, isso se desfez com nosso primeiro beijo. Não porque houvesse algo de errado com o beijo em si, mas... não senti nada. Nada de especial. Perdi várias noites de sono tentando bolar um modo de dizer-lhe que queria muito continuar a amizade que vínhamos construindo, mas que isso era tudo. Usei então a velha desculpa do "estou emocionalmente comprometida com outra pessoa", o que, na realidade, não era de todo mentira. Contei-lhe sobre Dougal, contei superficialmente. Ele ouviu com atenção e disse entender. Mesmo assim, seguiu tentando me cortejar de todos os modos possíveis. Não posso negar que haja algo de lisonjeiro nisso, como não posso negar que goste das flores que me envia de tempos em tempos, mas temo por ele. Não o quero magoar. No entanto, tampouco tenho intenções para além da amizade. É uma situação complicada essa.

Albus me tira de meus pensamentos fazendo menção a me entregar uma taça, ao que aceito de pronto, quase que intuitivamente.

– Obrigada. – Agradeço com um pequeno sorriso, não me demorando a levá-la aos lábios. – Hm, amora? – Meu sorriso se alargoa ao sentir o licor deslizar sobre a língua, deixando para trás um sabor delicadamente agradável, onde o álcool somente se insinuava de leve.

– Cereja – ele me corrije. Levanto as sobrancelhas de leve e assinto com a cabeça. Cereja. Agora que ele disse, o sabor de cereja me parece absolutamente claro. Como pude confundir? Acabo achando graça em mim mesma por isso.

– Pretendo passar a tarde em Hogsmeade, a ficar de olho em meus grifinórios, você está certo. No entanto, não, não tenho nada marcado... ao menos por enquanto. E os seus planos para amanhã, como estão?

– Confesso que ainda não tenho nenhum. Mas adoraria pensar em algo, desde que pudesse contar com sua companhia.

Também adoro sua companhia, e ele, estou bem certa, sabe disso. Costumamos reservar algum tempo a passarmos juntos, cultivando nossa amizade. Sempre foi assim. No entanto, pelo modo como ele dez, me ocorre uma centelha de ideia... algo novo, que me fez sentir o rosto esquentar de leve. Uma bobagem somente, é claro. Me livro dela enquanto termino minha dose de licor. Antes que eu possa responder qualquer coisa, ele termina de propor:

– Gostaria de jantar comigo?

Não posso deixar de sorrir um pouco mais. Se essas palavras tivessem vindo de qualquer outro homem ao invés de virem de Albus, eu por certo as interpretaria de um modo totalmente diferente. O caso é que Albus e eu somos amigos muito próximos. Ele me viu crescer. Esteva lá quando transfigurei minha primeira mesa em porco, quando me tornei animaga, quando me formei em Hogwarts com NIEMs absolutamente impecáveis... foi no seu ombro amigo que chorei as mágoas do amor impossível. Então, por mais que eu própria por vezes me pegue procurando por sinais que desmintam isso, sei, por uma questão de lógica, que me vê quase como uma filha. O que é uma pena. Não que eu não preze seu carinho, porém... por vezes, sinto por não poder ser mais. Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada, apenas... há momentos em que sinto uma terrível e inexplicável vontade de beijá-lo até perder o fôlego.

– Eu adoraria – respondo-lhe com naturalidade, enquanto coloco a taça vazia sobre a mesa de centro.

_Continua._


	2. Capítulo 2

**O Gato e a Fênix**  
**- 2 -**

– Amanhã? Já tem algo em mente, sobre onde poderíamos jantar? - Eu lhe pergunto, recostando-me à poltrona mais confortavelmente. A lareira ainda crepitante. Encaro Albus e seus olhos azuis cor-do-céu, sempre cintilantes por trás das lentes de meia lua. Gosto especialmente de sua barba longa; sempre tive vontade de tocá-la, a ver se é macia como parece ser. Sorrio um sorriso tranquilo.

– Conheço um lugar agradável em Godric's Hollow onde poderíamos aparatar.

Ao ouvir um bater de asas, desvio instintivamente meus olhos por um momento, a procurar a origem. Apenas Fawkes pousando em seu poleiro. Volto-me a Albus mais uma vez. Jantar, jantar me parece ótimo. Nunca jantamos juntos, assim, apenas nós dois. Eu sinto vontade de fazer de conta que seria um encontro, e não apenas um jantar entre amigos. Talvez ele esteja até mesmo pensando em chamar mais pessoas, sempre foi dado a confraternizações. Sim, isso parece muito provável. Extremamente provável.

– Quem mais estará presente?

Ao ouvir isso, sua expressão muda da água para o vinho.

– Bom, eu não pretendia... Quer dizer, pensei que poderíamos... – Ele parece constrangido, de repente, o que, é claro, evidencia minha enorme e constrangedora gafe. Que poderíamos... jantar só nós dois? _Realmente_ como um... encontro? – A menos que você queira chamar alguém, é claro.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar. Maldita pele clara! Sei que estou corando furiosamente nesse momento. Ele se levanta, vai buscar o tabuleiro de xadrez, o que me dá algum tempo a me livrar do sorriso bobo que se formou em meus lábios contra a minha vontade. Não, é claro que não seria como um encontro. Apenas... apenas como dois bons amigos jantando juntos... em um restaurante em Godric's Hollow. Amigos jantam juntos o tempo todo. Bem, eu, Poppy e Pomona já saímos muitas vezes a almoçarmos juntas, e... seria o mesmo, não?... Bem, talvez não o mesmo, mas... também não tão diferente. Não tão diferente quanto eu, no fundo, gostaria.

– Não, eu... por favor, Albus, não me entenda mal. Eu apenas imaginei que... – rio nervosamente, por um instante – É tão ocupado e tão requisitado que me sinto privilegiada sempre que me permite ter um pouco do seu tempo só pra mim.

Como naquele instante, por exemplo. E, pensando bem, como várias vezes o faz. Talvez eu nunca tenha me dado conta antes, mas, de fato, sempre damos um jeito de passar algum tempo juntos. Eu, de minha parte, admito (mas só a mim mesma) já ter me privado, em épocas de muito trabalho, de algumas horas de sono a corrigir provas ou preparar aulas em horários alternativos, de modo a não comprometer nossas partidas de xadrez, que me são tão preciosas. Mordisco o lábio inferior, por um instante, enquanto tento encontrar um modo de reverter a situação estranha que se formou de repente. Pergunto-me então como foi que ele interpretou o que eu disse e amaldiçoo-me por tê-lo dito.

– Não é como se sua companhia não fosse o bastante, ao contrário. Apenas... nunca saímos para jantar antes. Mas... Só nós dois está perfeito. – Sorrio de novo, dessa vez um sorriso mais natural e um tantinho encabulado – Ainda que eu não saiba direito como interpretar isso. – Desvio meu olhos e os fixo no tabuleiro de xadrez. Me concentro em suas linhas, na esperança de não corar novamente. Acabei de insinuar... possibilidades? Diferentes possibilidades de interpretação? Tenho de me esforçar para não me encolher nesse momento. Bom Merlin! Me sinto um tanto ridícula por supor que seria possível... _Vamos, mude de assunto, rápido!_ – Quanto ao lugar em Godric's Hollow, soa ótima ideia.

Tento me manter impassível diante da expectativa da resposta que, sei muito bem, vai me constranger. É claro que não será como um encontro. É claro que não implica em... Mas por que, de repente, tenho tanta vontade de olhá-lo nos olhos? Sei muito bem que se o fizer, tudo ficará muito claro pra ele. Seria como admitir, em alto e bom som, que gostaria de ter um encontro com Albus Dumbledore. Que gostaria de ter com ele... outro tipo de relacionamento. O que, é claro, é absurdo. Somos amigos, sempre fomos! Ele é meu chefe. Meu ex-professor, mentor. E o maior bruxo da atualidade, o mais poderoso e um dos mais influentes. Um herói. E, por Circe, um dos homens mais atraentes que já conheci. São os seus olhos. É como se pudessem despir você. Ele pode ler as pessoas só as olhando nos olhos, não precisa nem mesmo de legilimancia para isso...basta... olhar... Então, como poderia...?

– Quem começa com as brancas? – Tento mudar de assunto, mas minha atenção ainda está no mesmo ponto, ponto muito insistente. Corro meus olhos do tabuleiro para seus dedos, de seus dedos para suas mãos, belas mãos, e acabo... o olhando... nos olhos. Tão azuis, tão brilhantes e tão profundos, por detrás das lentes de meia lua. Sorrio de leve, sem me dar conta.

– O branco já lhe pertence, minha querida. – Sinto mais uma vez o rubor me tomar a face. Ele não quis dizer... quis? _Ora, não seja boba, Minerva, é claro que não!_

– Pois bem. – Assisto então as peças se dirigirem a seus lugares. As brancas formam diante de mim duas fileiras perfeitamente alinhadas, enquanto as negras fizeram o mesmo do outro lado do tabuleiro. Assumem então posição de estátua, prontas a receberem ordens.

– Agora, por que não me fala um pouco mais sobre você? E sem envolver o trabalho, por favor.

Arqueio uma das sobrancelhas, o encarando, quase divertida.

– Mais sobre mim? Não creio que haja qualquer coisa sobre mim que você já não saiba, Albus. – Tirando a especial atração que sinto por homens mais velhos que usam barba longa e comem doces o tempo todo. Sorrio de leve. É uma tolice, eu sei, mas, por algum motivo, eu venho me deixando levar por esses sentimentos. Venho, inclusive, brincado com eles, os alimentado. Não sei se por serem perigosos ou por outro motivo, mas são particularmente agradáveis. Esforço-me ao menos a mantê-los sob controle, domá-los. – Me desminta, caso eu esteja enganada. Por outro lado, há muito sobre você que nunca me disse.

Dirijo-me então às peças, por um momento:

– Peão na D3.

E mantenho meus olhos sobre o peão que marcha para sua nova casa, enquanto vou dizendo:

– Certa vez, por exemplo, me disse que, quando ainda era estudante, pôs fogo nas cortinas de sua cama, mas jamais me contou essa história como se deve. Não faço ideia de como conseguiu a acidental proeza – sorrio de canto, voltando então a encará-lo.

Esqueço-me de desfazer meu sorriso, me perdendo em seus olhos. E pensar que, mais cedo, era eu quem zombava previamente de sua desatenção! Minha imaginação constrói mentalmente a cena de como seria se ele se debruçasse sobre o tabuleiro naquele momento, se aproximando repentinamente... Somente acordo de meu devaneio ao me flagrar olhando para os lábios dele. Será possível gesto mais delator? Pisco e, tentando disfarçar, volto mais uma vez meus olhos ao tabuleiro.

– Não é exatamente uma história de que me orgulhe – ele responde, pensativo; rememorando a história, certamente – Quando Nicholas e eu começamos a nos corresponder, deliberadamente deixei de mencionar minha idade por medo de não ser levado a sério. Pra bem da verdade me envaideci quando, uma vez que lhe escrevia de Hogwarts, ele pensou que já naquela época eu fosse professor, e não aluno. Tampouco o desmenti até que fosse inevitável fazê-lo.

Eu escuto sua história com cada vez mais atenção. Todos têm pequenas aventuras a contar, sejam do tempo de Hogwarts ou anteriores, mas, por algum motivo, nem sempre as compartilhamos. É o tipo de lembrança, no entanto, que eu sempre gostei de cultivar. Meus olhos brilham quando ele chega ao desfecho.

– Mas antes disso ele me presenteou com uma caixa de charutos que, apesar da minha idade ou talvez justamente por conta dela, eu fiquei curioso demais para deixar de experimentar imediatamente. E em meio a toda a adrenalina de não ser descoberto fumando escondido e um terrível acesso de tosse, eu acabei me atrapalhando com as cortinas.

Ele sorri, ao par que eu também não havia de não fazer o mesmo, tão impressionada quanto divertida.

– Não acredito! Charutos? – Acabo por rir, genuinamente surpresa, enquanto balanço a cabeça em negativa. Ele meneia um sim com a cabeça.

– Por fim tive que comprar o silêncio de meus colegas de quarto com o resto dos charutos, mas ao menos eles tiveram o bom senso de ir fumá-los atrás das arquibancadas do campo de quadribol.

– Já tinha me dito que começou a se corresponder com Flamel ainda muito jovem, mas jamais imaginaria que o tivesse feito _tão_ jovem assim.

A despeito de seu infantil amor por doces, das piadas e dos sorrisos sempre muito cheios de vida, olhar inocente, me era extremamente difícil imaginá-lo menino. Sinto vontade de perguntar se tem retratos dessa época, se mos mostraria. Conheço a história de sua família, todas as complicações, desde o ataque a Ariana até a sua morte, e me pergunto quão desagradável seria pra ele relembrar mais uma vez tudo isso, então acabo deixando a ideia de lado. Fico com minha própria imagem imaginada, de um menino magro de olhos muito azuis, cabelos ruivos... mas não é como se fosse Albus. Não consego convencer-me de que poderia ser ele. Talvez outro Dumbledore. Um filho, quem sabe? Um neto, talvez. Mas ele próprio... deve ser a barba. Não consego, por mais que me esforçasse, imaginá-lo sem ela.

– Peão, B6 – ele diz, e seu peão de imediato o obedece, marchando para a nova casa. Pergunto-me que tipo de pai ele seria. Acabo tendo de conter um suspiro.

– Agora que já satisfiz sua curiosidade, posso sim desmenti-la: você ainda é cheia de mistérios pra mim. Não sei, por exemplo, qual seria o comprimento de seu cabelo agora. Não o vejo solto há tanto tempo!

Levanto uma das sobrancelhas.

– E gostaria dessa informação, meu caro, em centímetros ou em polegadas? – finjo seriedade ainda por mais um momento, até não poder mais segurar um sorriso de canto que dá ares de brincadeira ao que digo.

– Polegadas, minha querida, mas somente se eu puder medir pessoalmente. - Ele graceja.

Penso por um instante, o olhando nos olhos. Por fim, rio de leve e acabo cedendo. Levo os dedos aos cabelos, tateando em busca dos grampos. São encantados de modo a não poderem ser retirados com um feitiço, o tipo de precaução que é preciso ter quando se ensina adolescentes, então é preciso removê-los um a um, o que começo a fazer sem pressa.

– Vou lhe mostrar, mas só por um momento. Não fique achando que vou sair por aí com os cabelos soltos, porque isso está fora de questão.

Com todos os grampos nas mãos, se rompe o feitiço que mantinha os fios no lugar. Termino por desfazer o penteado com a ponta dos dedos. Meus cabelos, bastante negros, caem sobre minhas costas, em ondas. Viro-me, como que de lado, a mostrar-lhe que estão mais longos que os dele.

– E então? – Sorrio, na expectativa de seu comentário, achando graça no modo como me olha, e só então me lembro de nosso jogo. – Cavalo na H3.

Mantenho meus olhos sobre as peças, enquanto o cavalo trota para assumir sua nova posição, mas é como se não o fizesse, é como se... o xadrez de repente não passasse de uma desculpa para estar ali. Minha atenção está longe.

– É bonito – ele diz. Veja bem, não era como se eu esperasse um comentário mais complexo, apenas... esperava um comentário mais complexo. De qualquer forma, o modo como me olha é suficientemente lisonjeiro. Se fosse outro olhando daquele modo, e não Albus, eu até teria suposto... não, que tolice! Sorrio, de canto, satisfeita... com o fato de não me pedir para sair por aí assim, _é claro_.

Já que estamos contando histórias e compartilhando informações, resolvo aproveitar a oportunidade para matar outra velha curiosidade minha.

– Me conte, como conheceu Fawkes? É bastante surpreendente, sabe? Eu me lembro do dia em que o vi pela primeira vez, em seu gabinete. Estava ainda em meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Você era meu ídolo. Não acreditaria em quão ansiosa eu fiquei pela minha primeira aula de Transfigurações, quando soube quem era o professor – digo, sorrindo. – Quando poderia imaginar que se tornaria meu amigo mais querido?

E ele me conta.

– Foi depois da guerra, a primeira delas. Você era jovem demais para se lembrar e de qualquer modo a história foi abafada para não desanimar a população, mas a vitória custou-me a saúde. Depois de dois meses no hospital os medibruxos finalmente admitiram que não havia muito mais a ser feito a não ser aliviar a minha dor e torcer. Mas eu não me lembro muito bem desses dias, já que passava a maior parte do tempo inconsciente.

Ele leva a mão ao ombro, nesse momento. Suponho que tenha sido ali o ferimento. Eu assento com a cabeça, me perguntando mentalmente se teria ficado alguma cicatriz.

– Porém, felizmente eu já era mais famoso e influente do que poderia gerir. – Ele continua. – O chamado salvador do mundo bruxo precisava urgentemente de salvação, e certa manhã chegou ao hospital uma gaiola com uma ave velhíssima, à beira da morte. Os aurores que me guardavam quase não o deixaram ficar, achando que fosse algum tipo de ameaça ou agouro de morte, mas eu reconheci o que era na mesma hora: uma fênix, cujas lágrimas me salvariam. Nunca soube quem o mandou. Havia apenas um bilhete anônimo dizendo que era em agradecimento por eu ter feito justiça... Mas eu não me sentia muito justo na época.

Tinha sido um herói reconhecido e aclamado, até hoje é lembrado por ter salvado o mundo bruxo de Grindelwald. É claro que a maioria só sabe de parte da história. É um assunto delicado. Me pergunto quão inconveniente fui por fazê-lo lembrar, mais uma vez, de história tão dolorosa.

– Peão, D6 – ele anuncia sua jogada, pondo um ponto final no assunto. – Diga-me, de todos os lugares do mundo, por que foi para Hogwarts que você decidiu vir depois que deixou o Ministério?

Sorrio de leve.

– Eu estava me sentindo... tão... perdida e tão... Eu só... queria ir pra casa. Sentia que precisava disso. Mas não podia voltar para Caithness. Então tudo que me restava era Hogwarts. Eu sempre me senti segura –_ perto de você_ – aqui. Como se esse castelo simplesmente fosse o lugar certo pra se estar. Enquanto era ainda aluna, muitas vezes cultivei a ideia de voltar, cultivei como uma possibilidade, mas uma possibilidade distante. Algo que poderia acontecer num futuro distante. Não achei que o faria tão cedo. Era sempre "um dia", "um dia, talvez". Então, quando vi o anúncio, quando... a oportunidade me sorriu, eu não pensei duas vezes. – Sorrio, me esquecendo momentaneamente do xadrez. – Eu não poderia imaginar o quanto daria certo. O quanto seria feliz aqui, – _perto de você_– como professora.

Puxo para trás da orelha uma mecha insistente de cabelo que torna a me incomodar vindo sobre os olhos de novo e de novo. É um dos motivos pelos quais gosto de manter os cabelos presos. Presos não me incomodam nada. O ar professoral também é muito conveniente. Não me importo em mantê-los soltos na frente de Albus, mas por aí, diante dos alunos, dificilmente o faria.

– Já que estamos trocando perguntas, tenho mais uma pra você. – Eu digo, pensando em guiar nossa conversa para assuntos mais leves, e o encaro com ligeira curiosidade. – Nunca mais o vi com aquela capa púrpura, a que tem bordados de estrelas. Por que deixou de usá-la? É tão bonita!

– Eu a perdi – ele me diz, rindo. – Perdão, mas essa é uma história engraçada. Embora eu não saiba se deveria partilhá-la com uma dama.

Isso, é claro, me instiga _muito mais_ a curiosidade. Se eu tinha perguntado quase que por perguntar, agora realmente quero saber o que houve.

_Continua.  
_

* * *

**N/A**: Um beijão de agradecimento pra todos que estão acompanhando! :D não deixem de escrever um review contando o que estão achando, ok? até o próximo capítulo!

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Pearll: Guria, mais uma vez obrigada por estar escrevendo comigo! Modéstia à parte, isso aqui está ficando bem legal, hein? :D

Lilyzinha:Muito obrigada, guria! Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada por comentar! :D

Andy:Ai, Jesus! hahaha, guria, eu estou com as duas semanas suuuuuper corridas, não sei se vai dar tempo de atualizar as outras fics, e eu peço desculpa por isso :/ de verdade! Preciso mesmo é de um vira-tempo pra resolver esse problema! Ando estudando pro vestibular (dia 9!), treinando quadribol (torneio dia 8!) e relendo os livros de HP! mal tenho conseguido comer e dormir... mas, graças a Merlin, tudo volta ao normal depois do dia 10! /o\ quer dizer, se eu sobreviver! hahahah

Mellie:hehehe, muito obrigada, menina! Obrigada por ler e comentar sempre! :D

Pam: hehehehe, obrigada por ler e comentar! 3


	3. Capítulo 3

**O Gato e a Fênix**  
**- 3 -**

– Bobagem, eu não consigo guardar nenhum segredo de você. Faz cerca de dois meses que por acaso reencontrei uma, digamos, _velha amiga_, que acabara de voltar de uma longa viagem ao exterior. Você compreende, é claro – _"Compreendo? Perdoe-me, meu caro, mas não estou bem certa disso..." _ – Enfim, o caso é que estávamos _recordando nossos bons tempos _– _"Oh. Ele não quer dizer... quer?"_ Sem que eu me de conta, meu sorriso desaparece por completo. – quando fomos interrompidos por um som de desaparatação no andar inferior de sua casa. E foi só então que ela decidiu contar-me que havia se casado. Veja bem, um velho como eu fugindo pela lareira apenas de ceroulas!

Empalideço, me esquecendo, por um instante, de respirar. Há dois meses atrás! Somente dois míseros meses. E eu que sempre achei que Albus... Pelas barbas de Merlin! E por que isso me faz sentir tão... tão... devastada? Quando ele ri, encabulado por compartilhar comigo sua pequena aventura, me esforço para sorrir, assentir com a cabeça, qualquer coisa, mas... Deus! Como é difícil fazê-lo! Espero que não pareça muito falso o meu sorriso – em verdade, é totalmente falso, total e desesperadamente forçado. Não posso explicar, mas não estou nada satisfeita com a confissão que acabou de me fazer. Sempre o vi como celibatário. Nunca antes comentou qualquer coisa assim. Nunca antes falou sobre outra... quero dizer, sobre uma mulher. Eu... Eu apenas fui pega de surpresa, é isso, por isso de repente me vejo sem saber o que dizer. E com um aperto estranho no peito. Espero não estar franzindo o cenho. Maldição, estou franzindo o cenho!

– Acho que nunca me senti tão ridículo na vida. E agora que mencionou, não faço ideia do que possa ter sido feito das minhas vestes... Certamente eu é que não vou pedi-las de volta.

Entreabro os lábios, a dizer algo, mas as palavras me fogem. Me ocorre a possibilidade de levantar e sair, dando uma desculpa qualquer, a ter alguns momentos para digerir esta nova informação. Mas de pronto me parece tão ridícula que não me atrevo a levá-la à sério. Fixo também os olhos no tabuleiro, lembrando-me de repente de nosso jogo. Agora parece impensavelmente mais interessante que há um momento atrás.

– Como pode ver, quando se trata de relacionamentos eu sou sempre desafortunado – "_Ah, eu sei exatamente como é isso, meu caro."_ Que gosto amargo eu tenho agora na boca! – E você, Minerva, como tem estado seu coração ultimamente?

– Bem. – Praguejo mentalmente ao perceber minha voz soando bem mais ríspida do que o esperado. – Temos nos visto, eu e Elphistone. As coisas estão indo bem. – No que eu estou pensando? Nunca fui boa mentirosa, e essa é a pior mentira que conto nos últimos tempos. O que eu estou fazendo? Dando o troco? Como se houvesse algum fundamento nesse gesto! Só porque me senti aborrecida ao saber que Albus tem "velhas amigas" por aí com as quais "recordar os bons tempos" isso não quer dizer que ele também se aborreceria com o fato já conhecido de que eu e Elphinstone nos vemos de vez em quando, trocamos corujas... Não é como se houvesse algo lá. Ele não é interessante o bastante pra isso. Não é como se... como se Albus resolvesse me cortejar, de repente.

– Naturalmente...

– Peão, A3.

Mudo ligeiramente de posição na poltrona, como se me sentisse incomodada. Bem, é isso, me sinto incomodada. Não por ciúmes. Quem imaginaria tal coisa? Eu e Albus somos... somos amigos! Isso é tudo. Ele não me deve nada, nem eu... posso esperar qualquer coisa...

– Como ela se chama? – Eu finalmente torno a olhá-lo nos olhos, um tanto quanto ansiosa – A sua... _velha amiga_, eu quero dizer. Eu a conheço? Como ela é? – Mentalmente, sigo ainda com as perguntas:_ "O que ela tem que eu não tenho? Pretende vê-la de novo? Tem _sentimentos_ por ela?... A ama?..."_ Sinto um aperto muito desagradável no peito diante da última pergunta.

– Frieda é espirituosa, ousada e incapaz de sentir remorso algum. Tem teorias tão feministas que insultariam até mesmo a ti e tua racionalidade benevolente. E é bem provável que se lembre dela, pois seu filho mais velho, Ian, ainda cursava a escola quando você assumiu minhas turmas de Transfiguração.

Assinto com a cabeça. Oh, sim, eu me lembro. Sua presença era constantemente requisitada em Hogwarts, por conta do filho encrenqueiro. Elegante e por demais moderna. E pensar que até alguns minutos atrás eu tinha algum respeito por ela ao invés da amarga aversão que agora engulo com dificuldade e sinto descer me _rasgando a garganta_!

– Eu admirava bastante sua coragem em criá-lo sozinha e por fim tornamo-nos bons amigos. Até que um dia Frieda simplesmente me disse que se sentia atraída por mim e concordamos em ver até onde isso nos levaria.

_"Então é fácil assim?"_ Arqueio uma das sobrancelhas em desaprovação. "_Se, de repente, eu lhe disser agora que me sinto atraída por ele, então..." _Respiro fundo, obrigando-me a não pensar nisso.

– Entendo...

– Quando pensei que o que tínhamos estava se tornando sério, descobri que ela fazia comigo exatamente o mesmo que fez com seu atual marido dois meses atrás.

_"Vaca promíscua. Como se atreveu?" _Tento desesperadamente parecer o mais impassível quanto posso._  
_

– Como pode ver, nem todo mundo tem a sorte de Urquart em cativar bons sentimentos em uma pessoa tão extraordinária como você, minha cara.

Ele suspira. Magoado, por certo. E quem não se sentiria ao admitir uma traição sofrida? Nem mesmo me lembro direito de sua fisionomia, mesmo assim, de repente sinto por ela uma pontada repentina de ódio. Gostaria de poder reconfortá-lo de algum modo. Ele, mais que ninguém, merece ser feliz. É certo quando compara minha postura com a dela. Eu jamais faria algo assim com Albus... se o tivesse, é claro. Quer dizer, jamais faria algo assim com quem quer que fosse. Eu e Albus, isso é só um devaneio tolo. Nós jamais poderíamos...

– O que nos leva a minha próxima pergunta... Por que ainda não se casou?

– Com Elphinstone? Acho que seria... apressar demais as coisas... – Que mentira absurda! É o tipo de mentira que trago na ponta da língua, ensaiada para repetir quando necessário. Sinto-me um tantinho ridícula por deixá-la escapar assim, para Albus. Há anos que Elphinstone me corteja. Já me propôs casamento um sem fim de vezes. Como poderia ser apressar o que quer que seja? Suspiro longamente, e o olho nos olhos profundamente, para então admitir. – Eu não o amo, nem poderia. A ser bem sincera, já pensei em dizer sim, mas por motivos tão egoístas que... eu simplesmente não pude fazê-lo. Não parecia correto. Meu coração... é...– prendo a respiração por um instante, dando-me conta do que estou fazendo – ...de outro.

Volto meus olhos mais uma vez para o tabuleiro, me perguntando o que ele diria se eu admitisse que... por vezes me pego pensando nele. E que esses pensamentos vão para além da amizade. Me pergunto o que ele diria se eu admitisse alguns dos sonhos que de vez em quando tenho com ele. Me pergunto o que ele diria se eu fizesse como Frieda Thompson e lhe dissesse... lhe dissesse que me sinto atraída por ele. Sinto meu rosto esquentar mais uma vez, sei que estou corando. Desejo de todo coração que ele não me pergunte quem é esse outro, porque odiaria ter que mentir como fiz a Elphinstone, falando sobre Dougal mais uma vez. É certo que o amei de todo coração, mas isso já faz tanto tempo...

É curioso como funciona o coração. Amei Dougal por anos. Segui o amando mesmo depois de saber que ele tinha se casado com outra. Conforme os dias foram se passando, seu rosto foi se apagando de minha memória, e meus sentimentos foram se dissipando. Só percebi, no entanto, que meus sentimentos tinham ficado no passado quando me peguei, pela primeira vez, sonhando acordada, tecendo uma cena impensável onde... Albus vinha até mim, segurava meu rosto com as mãos e, sorrindo, me dava um beijo muito doce. Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele, é... apenas... uma fantasia tola.

– Não, não penso que seja capaz de ter qualquer tipo de sentimento egoísta, tampouco casar-se com alguém por quem não esteja apaixonada. Mas tinha esperanças que ao menos já o houvesse esquecido... – Albus fala agora, é claro, de Dougal. Sinto meu rosto esquentar. Ah, sim, sei que estou corando. Novamente. Corando diante do engano que cometeu. Jamais deveria ter-lhe dito qualquer coisa. Jamais deveria ter ido tão longe. Amor é só uma palavra, não é? Mas dizê-la é admitir. E admitir é tornar real. Dizer, portanto, é tornar real. Engulo a seco. Eu não deveria ter admitido. Nunca. Mas já é tarde. Já é muito tarde. Sei que amo. Um arrepio me sobe a espinha. – E lamento que ainda sofra por isso, mesmo não lamentando que o tenha deixado. – Ele parece ter dito sem querer, como sem querer eu sorrio. – Posso até imaginá-la casada e cheia de filhos em uma linda fazenda da Escócia, – Pode me imaginar? A ser sincera, eu mesma já não posso. Foi um "e se" perdido, desvanecido pelo tempo. Um "e se" que já não tem o mesmo peso em meu coração. – mas já não conseguiria imaginar minha vida sem você.

Meu sorriso se alarga. É impossível evitar. Desvio os olhos dos dele, temendo me delatar.

– Quer dizer, se tivesse ficado com Dougal, jamais teria voltado pra cá e provavelmente nunca teríamos nos visto novamente. E você é minha melhor amiga e braço direito e... – Sinto meu coração batendo mais depressa. E...? – Peão, G5.

Suspiro silenciosamente, assistindo o peão se mover. Penso sobre quão insensato seria desmenti-lo agora. Dizer-lhe que há muito não se trata de Dougal. Dizer-lhe tudo que trago dentro do coração.

– Também não consigo me imaginar sem você, ou vivendo em outro lugar, com outra vida... – Sei quão perigoso é o que estou prestes a fazer. Mas como evitá-lo quando, de repente, as palavras me vêm de modo tão suave e tão macio...? É quase como se dissessem sozinhas, escapando por entre meus lábios. – Mas... eu... eu não falava de Dougal.

Encaro demoradamente o tabuleiro, para então anunciar:

– Cavalo, F4.

Continua.

* * *

**N/A:**Milhões de desculpas pela demora em atualizar, gente, tanto essa quanto as outras histórias. Ando absurdamente ocupada por esses dias, mas, enfim, aqui está a continuação. Espero que gostem!

Maria:Que bom! Eu fico sinceramente muito feliz em saber! Obrigada por comentar! :D

Deia:ah, final de ano é assim mesmo, está uma loucura pra todo mundo! haha, que bom que gostou, muito obrigada e um grande beijo! :D

Mellie:E o medo de estar se enganando? hehehe, mas deixe estar, deixe estar! Que logo a coisa vai se tornar tão inevitável, que, bem... melhor eu me calar antes que solte algum spoiler! hahah, obrigada por comentar, guria, e um beijo!

Guest: Olá, leitor ou leitora anônimo(a), seja bem vindo(a)! Essa fic ainda vai ter uma porção de capítulos, com certeza! Pode esperar que logo logo estarão aí! E que bom que está gostando! Sério, obrigada por ler e comentar! (PS. se você for o Sonny que esqueceu de logar outra vez, ignore as boas-vindas, hahaha.)


	4. Capítulo 4

**O Gato e a Fênix**  
**- 4 -**

Na expectativa da pergunta que sei estar por vir, aperto os punhos, sentindo a pressão das unhas cravando-se nas palmas das mãos.

– Quem é ele, Minerva?

Por um instante, me esqueço de respirar, acuada. E se... e se simplesmente lhe dissesse? E se admitisse? Já fui longe demais, talvez não haja volta. Não posso mais mentir, mas posso anunciar em voz alta? Posso? Posso arriscar assim? Dizer-lhe implica certamente em ouvir um não, talvez ligeiramente constrangido...

– Eu... não sei se devo... – mordisco o lábio inferior. – Entenda, isso é muito... – respiro fundo, bem devagar, frazindo o cenho de leve. Quero tanto lhe dizer. Há tanto tempo tento, sem sucesso, reprimir isso. É tão tentador deixar que se pronuncie. E é tão difícil esconder algo de Albus, que me é tão próximo e tão querido. Então o encaro, olhando nos olhos profundamente. Sinto medo da reação, sinto medo da resposta. Mas, afinal, coragem nunca foi ausência de medo. Reunindo forças, levanto a cabeça e entreabro os lábios, mas, de início, nenhuma palavra se atreve a se pronunciar. Meu coração bate depressa.

– É alguém que... não me corresponde. – É tudo que consigo dizer, os sentimentos ainda se debatendo dentro de mim. As sobrancelhas apertando-se uma contra a outra, formando um pequeno sulco de grave preocupação. Os olhos pregados nos dele. – De quem tenho somente a amizade. Mas que me é tão importante que... me faz sentir saudades quando estou longe, preocupação quando não me dá notícias e que me faz sorrir sempre que está próximo. Eu tenho somente a sua amizade, mas... isso já é tanto e já me faz tão bem que... eu não... eu não poderia arriscar o que já temos na esperança de algo além, algo que não virá.– Minha voz vai morrendo, até que, por fim e repentinamente, suspiro, desviando os olhos.

Ele parece confuso e triste, por um momento. Então seus olhos se iluminam. Entendeu tudo. Estremeço, já arrependida por permitir que as coisas tenham chegado a esse ponto. Então o impensável acontece, ele acena com a varinha e a mesa de centro desliza para longe, fazendo as peças se desequilibrarem em seus lugares. Ele próprio vem mais para perto, com sua poltrona, inclinando-se na minha direção. Meu coração bate muito, muito depressa.

– Este homem deve ser louco em não correspondê-la – ele diz em voz baixa, pegando a minha mão. Sinto um arrepio agradável, não sei se pelo toque de seus dedos ou se pelo modo como me olha. – Ou talvez um imenso tolo em deixar que pensasse o contrário.

Deixo escapar um suspiro, ainda tentando assimilar o significado do que acabou de me dizer. Inclino-me, como ele, em sua direção, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Minha voz soa fraca:

– Ele é um tantinho louco sim. Dizem ser o mal dos gênios. Pessoalmente, acho muito charmoso que assim o seja. – Aperto as mãos dele nas minhas, como que tentando me convencer de que realmente está acontecendo. Ele leva as minhas mãos aos lábios e as beija devagar. Devo estar sonhando. – Diga que estou enganada. Diga que estive enganada por anos. Diga que pode ser. Eu e você. Diga que não precisa acontecer somente em meus sonhos. Me diga sim, que lhe direi... que te amo. Perdidamente. Há anos. Em silêncio. Sempre em silêncio. – O olho com desesperada expectativa, o coração batendo violentamente, uma ruga de preocupação surgindo na testa, os lábios entreabertos... Estamos tão próximos agora! Mais do que jamais antes. Sinto uma vontade absurda de vencer a pouca distância que ainda nos separa. Essa vontade guia meus olhos para seus lábios. É tão natural e autêntico que não posso evitar.

– Ouvi dizer em algum lugar que amizade é amor sem desejo, então creio que tenho feito confusão com os nomes por todo esse tempo. E, perdoe-me por isso, mas se for assim talvez eu nunca tenha sido seu amigo de verdade.

Deixo escapar um longo suspiro. Já vi muitos dos mais bonitos sorrisos de Albus, mas esse, esse sem sombra de dúvida é o melhor de todos. Sei que estou corando novamente, mas agora não o faço sem sorrir. Leva a mão ao meu rosto, corre os dedos por meus cabelos... sinto-me estremecer ao seu toque macio. Ele se aproxima mais e mais... tão próximo... próximo o bastante para que eu sinta sua respiração.

– O que sinto, e hoje sei disso, vai muito além do sim que você me pediu. Além do teu silêncio e da minha minha cegueira. – Meu coração se acelera ainda mais – O que sinto é amor – ele diz baixinho, então me beija e o tempo simplesmente para. Muitas vezes imaginei como seria esse momento, mas nunca, nunca o considerei possível. Mesmo assim, cá estamos, beijando-nos suavemente. Me afasto por um instante, só a olhá-lo nos olhos, como se precisasse disso para acreditar que está realmente acontecendo. Então sorrio. Sorrio largamente. E o beijo de novo. Sinto que nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Sinto que de nenhum modo poderia estar mais feliz do que agora.

Somente nos afastamos quando uma terceira presença se anuncia, bastante receosa. Dou um pulo, assumindo instantaneamente a posição ereta de antes, o rosto muito corado a encarar o elfo assustado que nos interrompe com um pigarreio baixo. Sinto-me como uma adolescente que é pega no flagra.

– Mestre Dumbledore, com licença, senhor. Bucky pede desculpas por interromper. Bucky foi enviado a lembrá-lo que vossa presença se faz necessária no Salão Principal. – O elfo abaixa a cabeça, visivelmente nervoso. Provavelmente planeja algum tipo de auto-flagelação para logo em seguida, por ter aparecido em momento tão delicado. Levanto a cabeça, dissimulando meu constrangimento. – Mestre Slughorn manda Bucky dizer que todos estão com fome, senhor.

Tenho, então, de segurar o riso. Albus é quem convoca os pratos a cada refeição. Quanto, por qualquer motivo, não pode se fazer presente, quem assume a tarefa é a vice-diretora. Eu, no caso. Sem nenhum de nós no Salão, não há jantar. Volto-me a Albus mais uma vez, olhando-o significativamente.

– Parece que... perdemos a hora, _professor Dumbledore_. – O canto de meu lábio insiste em se repuxar, por mais que tente contê-lo. Parte de mim repete que não há nada de engraçado nisso, outra parte se deleita com o absurdo da situação. Ah, queria tanto simplesmente voltar a seus braços! Beijá-lo mais uma vez! Maldito mundo real, que insiste em nos arrancar dos sonhos! Consolo-me repetindo a mim mesma que teremos ainda muito tempo pra isso, pra tudo.

– De fato. Agradeço imensamente por vir nos chamar, Bucky, e peço que retorne ao Salão para avisar os demais funcionários que já estou a caminho – e assim, logo depois de uma exagerada reverência, o elfo some no ar. – gostaria de acompanhar-me, Minerva?

– Eu adoraria.

Esforçando-me para conter um riso tanto divertido quanto encabulado, aceito o braço que me oferece, sereno. Como pode estar tão calmo, quando acabamos de ser flagrados em situação tão íntima? Sim, é uma pena que nosso momento especial tenha sido interrompido; no entanto, mesmo assim, é difícil conter a felicidade por nossa recente troca de declarações. _Ele me ama._ Pensando nisso, tenho vontade de beijá-lo outra vez, e outra, e outra... transformo essas vontades em um sorriso tão suave quanto me é possível e o acompanho até a porta. Ele não parece ter pressa, a despeito de nosso atraso.

Ao nos aproximarmos da porta, o seguro por um instante. Só um instante. Sei que não devo nos atrasar ainda mais, mas... – espere. Antes, apenas... – me aproximo, ficando de frente pra ele, colocando as mãos sobre seu peito e sentindo a barba macia entre meus dedos – me dê mais um beijo... só mais um – digo, o fitando profundamente. É impossível resistir a esses olhos tão azuis. Meu sorriso é selado com o toque de seus lábios sobre os meus. Me sinto flutuando pelos vales da mais sincera felicidade.

Assumo então mais uma vez a postura impecável de antes, a pegar seu braço e esperar que me guie pelas escadarias e corredores além da gárgula. Poderia me guiar ao infinito, eu o acompanharia de bom grado a absolutamente qualquer lugar do mundo agora. Onde quer que fosse, estando com ele, eu estaria feliz.

Cruzamos os corredores fingindo a mais absoluta normalidade. Passamos somente por um ou outro aluno desgarrado antes de chegar ao Salão Principal, onde quase toda a escola nos espera. Ou melhor, espera por Albus e pelo jantar. Tenho que dar o melhor de mim para reprimir o sorriso. Os olhares que trocamos, no entanto, são todos muito significativos. É impossível que não sejam. Temos, ambos, um brilho muito especial nos olhos. Assumimos nossos lugares de sempre, ele no centro da mesa dos professores, eu à sua direita.

A refeição, como sempre, é, por si só, bastante agradável. Toca-me a mão por baixo da mesa e me olha de canto, acabo por sorrir de leve. Oh, sim, brincar com a ideia de que temos um segredo especial é ainda mais agradável. Albus se põe então a conversar com Filius, e eu troco algumas palavras com Rolanda, depois com Horace, sem, no entanto, conseguir me interessar muito profundamente por qualquer uma dessas conversas. Terminamos de jantar. Albus se oferece a me acompanhar, o que, é claro, aceito de pronto. Deixamos o Salão, abrindo passagem entre os alunos que já tomam o rumo de seus respectivos Salões Comunais.

Caminhamos devagar, e mesmo assim chegamos logo. Hoje não reclamaria se meus aposentos ficassem no canto mais distante do castelo. Paramos diante de minha porta, e por um momento me ocorre a possibilidade de... convidá-lo a entrar, tomar comigo uma taça de vinho e quem sabe... Sorrio de canto, ligeiramente encabulada com meus pensamentos, repetindo a mim mesma que é cedo demais. Ele olha em volta, a se certificar de que estamos sozinhos. Estamos. Então me beija longa e apaixonadamente. Ah, a possibilidade daquele convite me parece ainda mais tentadora à medida em que sinto suas mãos me apertando firmemente a cintura. A língua pede passagem entre meus lábios, ao que cedo facilmente, o puxando de leve ainda para mais perto. Se afasta quando já estamos, ambos, quase sem fôlego. Sim, é claro que eu poderia listar um sem número de motivos para não beijá-lo pelos corredores do castelo. Talvez por isso seja tão excitante fazê-lo. É engraçado pensar que estou fazendo justamente aquilo de que, em nome dos bons modos e do respeito às regras, me privei quando moça. Chega a ser quase absurdo, ora, imagine se nos vissem!

Nos afastamos, sorrindo. Sei que estou corada, sei que tenho os lábios muito vermelhos. Ele também os têm. Está lindo, os olhos verdadeiramente cintilantes, escurecidos. Me olha profundamente. Então toma minha mão e se demora a beijando. Deixo escapar um suspiro curto, que me faz sentir ligeiramente boba. Sorrio. Parece tão fácil estar com ele que de repente a ideia de que poderíamos estar juntos há muito tempo se torna quase que dolorosamente óbvia.

– Boa noite, minha querida. Aguardo impaciente pelo nosso encontro de amanhã. Até lá peço que visite os meus sonhos, porque nos pensamentos que tenho desperto lhe garanto que estará sempre presente.

Não acredito que demorei tanto para dizer-lhe o que sinto. Em que lugar do mundo pode-se encontrar homem mais encantador? Oh, em lugar nenhum, estou absolutamente certa!

– Encontramo-nos em sonhos, então. Ficaria surpreso ao saber quão fácil me é sonhar com você. – Sorrio. – Boa noite.

Giro a maçaneta e deixo a porta se abrir. Olho para dentro por um instante, ele faz menção a se afastar.

– Albus... – Luto violentamente contra a vontade de convidá-lo a entrar. Vence a minha razão. De todo modo, há ainda algo que preciso dizer só mais uma vez – eu amo você. Durma bem.

Entro, e fecho a porta devagar, o olhando pela fresta que vai se diminuindo e diminuindo, enquanto ele acompanha o movimento da porta com a cabeça, como que para me ver por mais tempo. Escuto ainda em um sussurro de segredo um último "E eu amo você!". Sorrindo muito, encosto a porta com um clect e deixo, então, escapar livremente um longo suspiro. Pelas barbas de Merlin!

Desfaço o coque e largo os grampos sobre minha penteadeira. Tilintam de leve ao chocar-se um com o outro. Ainda sorrindo, tiro a capa, o broche, as botas, as meias e termino de me trocar para dormir. Largo os óculos e a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Poderia tentar dar continuidade à minha leitura noturna, mas nem mesmo tento, certa de que não conseguiria me concentrar o bastante para ler sequer uma frase completa. Rio de mim mesma, estranhando a súbita empolgação que me toma. Já de camisola, meto-me debaixo de meus cobertores, e adormeço imaginando como seria o tivesse convidado a ficar, como seria o toque de sua barba macia sobre minha pele ou de suas mãos correndo por meu corpo... Impossível tirar o sorriso bobo dos meus lábios esta noite.

_Continua._

* * *

**N/A: **Gente, aqui está a continuação, essa é a minha parte favorita dessa história, hahaha, porque a acho particularmente fofa e tal ^^ me digam o que acharam, ok? E não deixem de ler, é claro, o mesmo capítulo na versão da Pearll, POV de Albus. Tomara que gostem e um grande abraço!

Andy, Mellie, Nan3da e Mamma: Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por estarem acompanhando, meninas! ^^ Vocês me deixam muito feliz, de verdade! Um beijão pra vocês!


End file.
